iGo On Trial
by emma414
Summary: Carly goes on trial for Sam's accident. SEQUEL TO ICANT REMEMBER.
1. In The Cells

A.N: Thank you for all of your reviews on my stories. They really do mean a lot, because when I started I didn't think that they would be good enough.

This story is called iGo On Trial and follows the stories in iGot Jealous and iCan't Remember, so I recommend you read them if you haven't already.

I've also received some suggestions for new stories, and will take them on shortly. Emma xoxo

Carly POV

I stared out into the cold, grey, dark night through the blackened window of the police car. A small salty tear fell down my pink cheek as I realised what was going to happen to me.

The journey was long and winded, and the only noise that could be heard was the dull hum of the engine itself. We finally reached the police station, and the officer dragged me out of the car.

Local press swarmed me as soon as I got out of the car, but we made the short walk to the entrance with the officers walking around me like my own personal bodyguards. I was registered at the reception desk and taken through to an interview room.

An officer was sat there, accompanied by his partner, who was happily munching away on a donut and drinking a hot coffee. Fat bastard.

I was pushed down harshly into a chair opposite them across a table. The officer who escorted then left the room, and the fat one bent down and picked up a cassette recorder.

"Right then, Miss Shay," the other officer said, his gruff voice dominating the room, "I presume that you understand why you have been brought here."

"Yeah, course I do," I replied, crossing my arms in a defensive gesture, trying to win some authority over him.

"Well, because you are under the age of 16, you will be taken to juvie if you're convicted, but if you confess now, you will get a shorter sentence."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Why would I want to kill my best friend? Do I look like the type of person who would do that to someone I love and care for? And why do you think I've done it?"

"I have no opinion on whether or not you've done it," he replied, "but it will be a lot better for yourself if you co-operate with us." He called out to the officer who was waiting outside the room, and asked him to take me to the cells. He stood up to leave the room, but turned back.

"Miss Shay, I think you should co-operate with us, that way everybody wins and you get to salvage what you have left of your life. Your family will be contacted, and you will see them tomorrow."

He left the room, and I was yanked out of the seat and taken to the cells. I was thrown into one of them, and it was extremely cramped. I cuddled up into one of the thin blankets on the rock-hard bed, and tried to fall asleep, but it was no use.

The walls felt like they were closing in on me, and I started to feel sick. My heart was hammering within my chest, as if trying to break free from my body. My breaths were getting shorter, and my vision was blurring.

I scrambled towards the door, and started pounding against it, screaming at the top of my voice, desperate to get out. After what seemed like forever, an officer opened the door and fresh, clean air began to seep in through it.

"What's wrong?" he shouted.

"What does it look like?" I screamed. "Get me out, I'm claustrophobic!"

He finally got the message and dragged me out of the cell and sat me down on a chair, where I sat while he got the doctor. She soon came and gave me a check-up.

She measured my blood pressure and my heartbeat, and walked away to talk to the officer. I could hear faint mumbling: "She is claustrophobic…..she should stay in a different room…the interview room would be best."

I was moved once again into an interview room, and given a mattress and blanket. The officer told me: "Tomorrow you will meet with your court-appointed attorney to discuss how you will defend yourself in the trial. Until then, I suggest you try to get a good night's sleep."

He opened a window to be sure I wouldn't panic again and left the room in darkness. I tossed and turned until finally, I could close my eyes and let myself be taken away to the land of nod.

Sam POV

I thought that when Carly was taken away by the police, my hell would be over. But as the officers took her, one of them asked to come in and talk to me. I obliged and he sat down.

"Miss Puckett, I'm sure you're aware what has happened," he said, leaning towards me.

I nodded and waited for him to continue: "I'm sorry but there are a few more things that you need to do, in order for Carly to be convicted. These include testifying against her in the trial. Will you be ok to do that, Sam?"

"I-I-I t-t-think so," I replied, as I felt Freddie tighten his grip on my hand.

"Carly will be interviewed in the morning, and she will discuss things with her attorney. You will do the same, but it may take up to a month for us to start the trial. In the meantime, we can't keep Carly in the cells for that long, so she will probably be granted bail. That means she will still be in your classes at school."

I nodded again and nuzzled my head into Freddie's shoulder, to hide my silent cries. All that she's done and she won't be gone forever for up to a month? This wasn't fair.

Freddie put his arm around me and asked: "Is there any way you can limit the amount of time that any of us have to spend with Carly?"

The officer replied: "I'll see what I can do." He bid us goodbye and left Freddie's apartment. I continued to cry and let Freddie pick me up and take me to his room, where I drifted off, but I was still crying in my sleep.

A.N: That's all for now, reviews are love! :P Emma xoxo


	2. Sam's Attorney

A.N: I don't own iCarly.

Sam POV

I awoke to the soft sound of Freddie snoring his dorky little head off. I smiled and turned to face him. He looked cute. He started to moan and groan and soon I realised that he was waking up. He opened his chocolate brown eyes and grinned at me.

"Morning beautiful," he chuckled, and wrapped me in his embrace. I returned the hug, and slowly got out of bed to get a shower, while he went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

I let the cold water cascade down my shower and awaken me fully. I turned it off, got a towel to cover myself, and went into the kitchen. Freddie was stood there, turning down the hob and putting the breakfast on plates. I tiptoed towards him and hugged him from behind. He laughed and placed his hands on mine.

"Hey, what's for breakfast?" I asked, nuzzling my face into his back.

He span round and picked me up: I giggled with delight. He put me down and replied: "Sausage, egg, tomato and your favourite: bacon."

"Thank you Freddie. You've made my day," I giggled, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

We ate breakfast and got dressed, and we headed towards the police station. They were going to give us the best options in terms of our attorney for the trial.

We arrived and met the policeman to discuss our options. We entered the room, and the policeman began to speak. "Good morning, Miss Puckett. These are the leaflets that you will need to appoint your attorney. This will help you decide which one will be the best for you."

"Do any of these cost us?" Freddie asked.

"No," the man replied, "they're all free, but these attorneys specialise in this type of incident."

We said our thanks and walked towards the Groovy Smoothie for our lunch. We ordered our food, and laid out the leaflets on the table. The food came soon after and we tucked in.

After much deliberation, we came to our decision. We got a cab and headed towards the office of the solicitors that we had chosen. Freddie pressed the buzzer.

We waited outside for the receptionist to come out. After what seemed like forever, the door to the building opened, and a man stepped out.

He was thin and looked like the strain of life was too much for him. His suit hung off his fragile frame, and the bags under his eyes were evident. "Hello, may I help you?" he said, in a small, quiet voice.

Freddie explained why we were there, and the man let us through. We sat in the light, airy and bright reception room and waited for them to be ready. Freddie got out a piece of paper and outlined our case on it.

When I knew I had the chance to get justice for myself, I was sure enough going to take it. Only when I sat down opposite the reception desk, I wasn't so sure. I had been through hell recently, and if it wasn't for the support of Freddie and Spencer I would've never have gotten through it. But I still had my doubts. Yes, Carly had done a terrible thing to me and I would never be able to find the strength to forgive her, but after all this, she was still one of my best friends. Or at least she used to be.

But did she really deserve to go to jail after everything that she's helped me through? Problems with guys, problems with home, problems with money? Did she really deserve this? All these questions and more kept racing around in my mind.

I was too busy thinking about all this that I didn't notice that they were ready for us. Freddie's gentle tug on my hand pulled me out of my trance and we walked into the office.

The room was a stark contrast to the main hall. It was smaller, darker and a lot more cramped. We squeezed into some tiny, uncomfortable chairs opposite a table where they would sit.

After a while, they entered, and immediately a sense of authority and importance filled the room. It was a woman, who looked completely different compared to the receptionist outside.

Freddie POV

She was tall, curvy and very pretty, not that I was looking. My eyes drifted down her body and Sam's harsh kick under the table told me to stop or else. "Hello, Miss Puckett, I understand you require my services?" she asked, making eye contact with Sam. She spoke softly and calmly, as though she had been taken to her happy place.

"Yes, I do," Sam replied, "This part is hazy, as I don't remember it, but this is what we've been able to piece together. I started going out with Freddie, but he had always fancied Carly, but she didn't treat him well. Anyway, so we were going out, but Carly got jealous and tried to break us up."

Sam waited for her to process this information and she asked: "What type of things did she do to try to break you and Freddie up?"

Sam continued: "Well, she put me in situations where Freddie would see me in a compromising position, like getting a boy to help me up, or talking to one and them making me laugh so that Freddie would get jealous and break up with me and be with Carly."

She nodded and said: "I don't think that this really involves an attorney."

"Wait!" Sam interrupted. "She ran me over so she could have Freddie to herself, and I got put in a coma and I lost my memory."

The woman pulled a shock face and after a moment, she replied with: "Well then, I will ring the police station to ask for all of the case notes, and we will try to build up a case against her. Call me if you need anything." She handed us her card and it stated: "Kathy Smith: Lawyer."

Happy that she was going to do her work, we stepped out into the fresh air. I started to walk to the bus stop, but Freddie pulled on my hand, and I turned round to ask him what's wrong, but he spoke first. "How do you fancy going on a date?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "A date?"

"Yes, right now," he replied, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"I'm not sure," I said.

He lightly nudged my arm. "Come on, we deserve it. It's about time we went on one after everything that we've been through."

I giggled and replied: "I'd love to."

We agreed on a restaurant to go to and set off. We ate, talked and laughed all night long. Late, Freddie opened the door to his apartment, and we fell asleep in each others arms, feeling the happiest that we'd ever felt in a long, long time.

A.N: Reviews are love! Emma xoxo


	3. Carly's Attorney & Release

A.N: I still don't own iCarly.

Carly POV

I awoke to the harsh sound of the policeman banging against the door. "Miss Shay, wake up!" he shouted.

I groaned and slowly lifted myself up on the floor. "I'm up," I sighed, and opened my eyes. The interview room was small and quite dark, the only light seeping through the bottom of the cold, concrete door.

The man opened the door and a stream of light blasted in, lightening up the whole room. My eyes began to adjust and the man shoved some breakfast in my face. "Eat this, and then you will meet with your attorney."

I stared at my plate. It looked vulgar. The food was slowly rotting away on the plate, and it was all discoloured. He handed me a drink and waited outside. I passed on the food and drank the cold, stale orange juice. He saw that I was done, picked up my plate and took me to the support room.

I walked in nervously, worried what the attorney would think of me. There was a woman in a cheap, disgusting suit sat on a cheap, disgusting sofa. I moved to sit down on one of the chairs. It creaked as it protested against my weight.

Sitting down, I managed to get a closer look at the woman's features. She was thin and frail, her age clearly shown on her face. She looked like she had been through a lot, both in work and at home. There were no physical scars, but the emotional ones were clearly visible.

She spoke in a small, quiet whisper. "Miss Shay, I have reviewed your case and have decided that the chance of winning is very slim. There is evidence stacking against you, but if you confess quickly, then your sentence will be reduced. Today I will go to court on your behalf, and if you are granted bail, you will take to a proper court at a later date, but you will be free to go. Is that all clear?"

I nodded, and she stood up. "Right then, I must be off to put together you case for bail. I will call the station and notify you when that happens." And with that she left the room and I was taken back to my "cell".

Sam POV

Freddie and Spencer burst into another fit of laughter as I continued to tickle them. Spencer had invited us round for a movie and a chance to have fun, and of course we obliged.

"Ok, that's enough!" Spencer giggled, holding his stomach.

"I'm not done yet!" I laughed, and tickled him more. I felt the warm, inviting embrace of Freddie and surrendered into it. He picked me up off Spencer and buried his face in my hair.

Spencer got up from the floor and went into the kitchen to make us drinks. Freddie and I picked a film from his collection and put it in the DVD player.

An hour later, we were laughing our heads off at The Hangover, spilling our drinks everywhere. But I couldn't help but think that something was wrong. Not that someone was missing; we all knew that was Carly, but it felt strange without her.

Our movie was interrupted by the loud and clear sound of the phone ringing. Spencer picked it up. "Hello?" he asked, still smiling at the TV. But soon his smile faded.

Freddie noticed Spencer's drop in mood. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned with Spencer's wellbeing.

"Carly's got bail and I gotta go pick her up," he replied.

Carly POV

A while later, after I had been given lunch and dinner, the policeman opened my door again. "Miss Shay, you have been granted bail. You are free to go, but you will go to court next week."

I was escorted to the main reception and Spencer was sat waiting for me there. I ran forward and hugged him as hard as I could, but he didn't seem interested. He just limply put his arms around me.

We left the station and got on the bus. The journey was silent and awkward, and Spencer's mind looked as though it was elsewhere. He seemed lost in his own little world, and I wasn't in it.

He opened the door to our apartment and sat down without a word. I went through to the kitchen and grabbed myself a drink of Peppy Cola. After the awful food I had in the cells, I asked Spencer if we had any spaghetti tacos.

He stood up and got some taco shells and spaghetti with sauce out the cupboards, still keeping his mouth shut. He cooked them and shoved them on a plate. "There you go," he said, avoiding my gaze. I mumbled thanks and tucked in, while he returned to the couch and watched the news.

After about 2 hours, I couldn't stand the silence any longer, and excused myself to get a shower. Again, Spencer didn't talk: he just grunted in response. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

The cold water fell down my body and refreshed me deeply, especially after living in the hell that is the cells. My hair stank and my body smelt even worse. I stayed in there for as long as possible; making sure the smell had left me.

When I was finally done, I tucked myself into bed. At about 11pm, I heard footsteps in the corridor and knew it was Spencer. He knocked quietly on the door, came in and said: "Carly, I wanna tell you something."

"Ok," I replied, unsure of what he was going to say.

"I wanna let you know that you're only here because you have to be here. I'm on Sam and Freddie's side. When all this is over, I want nothing more to do with you." And with that he left the room, slamming my door on his way out.

I tossed and turned all night trying to get to sleep, but what he said haunted me and I let the unshed tears fall.

A.N: Reviews are love! :P Emma xoxo


	4. Back To School

A.N: I still don't own iCarly.

Carly POV

I woke to the harsh, loud and annoying sound of my alarm clock, blaring out the small speakers. Groaning in protest, I reluctantly got up out of my bed and I heard the bed springs pop back up.

I struggled to the bathroom, dragging my feet along the way. The cool, powerful water refreshed my skin, and I washed myself thoroughly. I put my clothes for school on, grabbed my rucksack, and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

Spencer was there, creating a new sculpture, with some pieces he had got a while ago from the junkyard. He nodded in acknowledgement as he noticed my presence, and then continued with is work. I got my breakfast, ate it quickly and walked out the door to get the bus.

When I boarded the bus, I saw Sam and Freddie sat staring in each other's eyes. It made me want to puke and slap Sam in the face. I spied an empty seat and sat down before the driver carried on. Unfortunately, I wasn't on my own for long, and Gibby came over to sit next to me.

He tried to make small talk, but I wasn't in the mood. I kept drifting off into my own little world: Freddie, Sam and what was going to happen at the trial. At least I was going to go to juvie, not jail.

We finished the bus journey in silence, and it pulled up outside the school. I waited till everyone had got off, except Sam and Freddie, who were so in love it was disgusting. I couldn't be arsed to wait for them, so I went in front of them. I was nearly there when I was pushed strongly in the back off the bus and I fell down to the ground.

I tried to maintain my dignity, but as I scrambled back up I saw all my classmates pointing and laughing. Attempting to laugh it off, I smiled a false smile and got out of there as quickly as I could. I ran to the lockers and shoved my things into my bag.

Before homeroom, I went to the loos and checked my knees. They were red as blood slowly trickled down my leg. I wiped it up and looked in the mirror. I looked a mess. My hair had little pieces of gravel meshed into it, and I painfully pulled them out. I grabbed my bag and cleaned my runny mascara off. The bell rang for homeroom and dashed in through the door just before Miss Briggs got in. I sat in my seat, and flicked my hair out of my eyes. Whatever happens between now and the trial, I thought, I have to get through it for my own sake.

Sam POV

We dressed for school and headed outside to get the bus, but it troubled me that we had to get the bus with Carly. Freddie started to walk in the direction of our normal stop that we share with her, but I pulled his coat hard. He spun round. "Sam sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked, with a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing, it's just that I don't really want to get the bus at that stop. Carly might be there, but I'm not ready for that yet. I only want to talk to her if I have to. Is that ok?"

Freddie nodded in reply, and cuddled me in his arms: "Of course, Sam, that's totally fine. We'll go the other way and get on at that stop."

We got to that stop and boarded the bus. I let my head fall onto Freddie's shoulder and he rested his chin on my hair.

We go to our normal stop and I gave Freddie the warning look. Carly was getting on. I refused to give her eye contact and waited for her to sit down. The bus arrived at school and everyone got off. Freddie wanted to wait for Carly to get off, and finally she got off.

I was getting impatient and gave her a light push to get her off. She overreacted and fell onto the ground, but she recovered and walked briskly into school. Freddie tightened his grip around me and we strolled into school, trying to get as least attention as possible.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

The 1st half of the day went by pretty quickly, and I met Freddie to go to the canteen. Carly was there in the queue, looking quite sad. She was down, and normally I would've hugged her. But I still felt that urge. She may have tried to kill me, but that wasn't the point. She still deserved someone to be there for her.

Freddie interrupted my train of thoughts by cuddling me from behind. I hugged him back and we reluctantly let go to fit in the queue. We ate our lunch at our table, but all I could see was Carly, sat on her own, poking at her lunch. I felt sorry for her.

The bell rang for the next lesson, and we said our goodbyes. I walked to the changing rooms and noticed Carly inside. There was no other space so I had to change next to her. We all shuffled outside, clinging to each other to keep warm. We ran the laps on the field and went back inside. I collapsed in agony and took off my shoes and socks. My feet were covered in blisters. I winced as I wiped the muck off them. Carly seemed to notice that I was having difficulty, and she nudged me on the arm.

I looked up and she had some plasters in her hand. "These might help," she said, and she gave them to me. I mumbled a thank you and hurriedly got changed. I watched her go, and started to think whether or not all this trial business was worth it.

A.N: That's all, but review and I'll update! Emma xoxo


	5. Forensic Evidence

A.N: I still don't own iCarly.

Carly POV

I opened the door to my apartment and crashed down onto the couch. It had been a rough day. Sam and Freddie obviously wouldn't talk to me, but at least they were civil. I rested my aching head on the warm, cosy cushion as I heard the soft ding of the elevator. Spencer came out, dragging some more junk for his sculpture with him. He didn't notice I was there until he passed the couch, and he dropped the junk and placed his hand on my head.

I chuckled. "What are you doing?"

He replied: "Just checking if you're ok. You look a little warm."

"I have got a splitting head. Where are the tablets?"

Spencer got me some tablets and I gulped them down with some water. This was weird. Only yesterday Spencer was telling me that he wanted nothing more to do with me.

Spencer seemed to notice that I had become tense and that my mind had wandered off. He snapped his fingers in front of my face and I shook my head rapidly. "You're not ok, are you Carly?"

"I'm fine, honestly. It's just that yesterday you said you didn't want anything to do with me."

Spencer wrapped his arms around me lovingly. "I love you Carls, but I was still angry about what you did. I still am. It's just that I may love you, but I also believe that Sam deserves justice. I'm sure that you can understand that."

I pulled out of the hug and replied: "Yeah, I understand."

Spencer smiled and said: "Wanna help me out with my sculpture?"

I nodded eagerly and we sat and built his sculpture. We were done in about 4 hours. Exhausted from the work, I drifted off back to sleep and I felt Spencer take me upstairs to bed.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

Freddie POV

Sam awoke in my arms and turned over to face me. I pecked her lightly on the cheek. She laughed softly and cuddled closer towards me. I nuzzled her shoulder and kissed her again. "Morning sweetie," I said, resting my chin on her shoulder blade.

"Morning," she replied, shifted positions and put her forehead against mine.

We laid there for a while, enjoying the comfort and silence, before realising it was time to get up for school. We dressed, grabbed some breakfast, and got to the bus stop.

On the way, Sam had explained to me why she wasn't afraid any more to stand near Carly. We both agreed that although we hated her for what she did, we needed to be civil with her at school.

The bus arrived and we boarded the bus. The journey was quiet and Sam rested her head on my shoulder, and fell asleep. I chuckled and nudged her hard enough to wake her up. We sorted out our books for the first lesson, and got there just in time.

Carly POV

The first half passed quickly and soon it was lunch. I sat on my own at a small table with my food. Sam and Freddie were still in the queue, and got their food. I looked down at my food, avoiding their gazes. I heard a cough above me, and I was shell-shocked to find that Sam was there. "Would you like to sit with us?" she asked.

I managed to stutter out an acceptation and they both sat down. Sam was still holding Freddie's hand, so I tried not to look at them. Sam made small talk. "What are we going to do about iCarly?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe Freddie could post a blog post up saying what's happened and that we need time."

Freddie nodded. "Ok, we can do it now coz I've got my laptop with me." He got it out and we spent the whole lunch coming up with the blog post, and by the end finished it.

Sam POV

It felt bloody weird talking to Carly about what had happened, but we needed to tell our fans in a way that was fair to all of us. Freddie and I got the bus back home, but stopped off at the Groovy Smoothie for a drink. Freddie got the drinks and I felt the faint vibration of my phone in my pocket. I pulled it out and checked the caller ID.

It was Kathy. She was calling about our case against Carly. I accepted the call and said: "Hello?"

"Hi Sam, its Kathy here. We have the date for the trial. It will be in two weeks time. Can you meet me now? Where are you?"

"We're in the Groovy Smoothie," I replied.

"Ok. I'll meet you there," she said, and hung up.

"Who was that?" Freddie asked, rubbing my back softly.

"It was Kathy. She's on her way to discuss the case."

I excused myself to use the bathroom and Kathy was sat there when I came back. She smiled when she noticed my presence. Now that Kathy had arrived with all her case notes, I was beginning to have second thoughts about all of it. Is it really worth it? Putting myself and all the people I love through hell just so I can get "justice"? Will Carly even get sentenced? And if she does, will it be a fair one, and will I ever be able to forgive her for what she did? My head was hurting as it struggled to contain all these questions. I rubbed it soothingly and sat back down.

Kathy leaned closer to my face and looked me straight into the eyes, and she asked me: "Sam, I need to know that you're still ok with testifying in the trial. It might be our only way in terms of how we get a conviction. I promise you that I will give you all the support that you need. So Sam, are you sure?"

"Yes," I answered, "But is it ok if I use a video link so I don't have to see Carly when I testify?"

Kathy shook her head. "Sorry Sam, I'm afraid not. But I can get the court to give you a screen, so she doesn't have to see you. Is that ok?"

I nodded, relieved. "Yeah, that's fine. Thank you for all your help."

"You're welcome," she replied, and started to leave, but turned back. "By the way, there may be some forensic evidence because we have taken the car that may have run you over, but we are waiting on the results. I will keep you informed."

I turned to Freddie, and he turned to me. "Forensic evidence?"

A.N: Reviews are love! :P xoxo


	6. Before The Trial

A.N: I still don't own iCarly.

**2 days to the trial**

Sam POV

Since Carly had come back, it had been easier than I thought it would be. We still spoke, but only when we really needed to. But the trial was to start soon, and I was starting to get worried. I slumped my head against my arm, and tried to fall asleep, but it was no use.

Freddie sat down on his couch next to me, and I leaned onto him. He cuddled me and gently stroked my hand, which was sat on his leg. "You ok sweetie?" he asked, inhaling the smell of my hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about the trial. It starts in 2 days but the forensic evidence still hasn't come through."

"Baby, don't worry. It'll come through soon, I promise," he said, and cradled me closer. I fell asleep in his arms, knowing that in the end everything was going to be ok.

**The day of the trial**

Freddie POV

We arrived at Kathy's office and the receptionist gave us some coffee to calm us down. Sam looked scared and like she was going to vomit. She swapped her coffee for water and took a deep breath. I hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

Kathy arrived soon after and we walked into her office. She sat down and motioned for us to do the same. We did and she opened her desk drawer, pulling out case files and notes. "We have both of your statements. You will read this out today in the court. I will ask you the questions that we need to agree on, but Carly's lawyer will try to influence and manipulate what you are saying, so the jury will believe Carly, not you."

Sam nodded and took the piece of paper with her statement on it. She gulped and took another deep breath. Kathy noticed Sam becoming uneasy and touched her hand in a comforting gesture. "You will be fine, I promise. First we will get some lunch and hopefully that will calm you down."

We headed over to the small café across the street, and ordered some food. Sam was looking better and more relaxed than she was earlier, which relieved me of some of my stress too.

We ate our food and got the bus to the court. Press were engulfing us as we tried to walk up the steps to the entrance. Fox News, CNN, everyone was there and it was extremely hard to move. In the end, we made it to the steps and Kathy gave a little speech saying that we would like some privacy to deal with this at this time.

We walked inside and stared in awe at the room before us.. The reception was beautiful. The ceiling was massive and we strained our necks to look at it. Kathy was stood behind us and gave us a light nudge which shook us out of our trance.

We registered at the reception and we were taken to the corridor outside the courtroom. Kathy excused herself and went to change into her wig. I began to walk into our part of the courtroom, but Sam held a tight grip on my arm and pulled me back. I turned around and saw that Sam was crying.

Little droplets of salty water streamed down her soft pink cheeks. I cuddled her and she buried her beautiful face in my neck and shoulders. I stroked her hair and soothed her, telling her she was going to be fine.

When she stopped crying, she pulled away from my embrace. I wiped her tears off her smooth cheeks and hugged her once more. I kissed her passionately and pecked her forehead. Hand in hand, we strolled together into the courtroom and sat at the back.

While we waited for the judge and Carly to arrive, I felt a small tap on the back of my shoulder. I turned around and saw Spencer, dressed in his suit. I mouthed a hi and he moved down a row to sit with us.

"How are you?" he whispered, keeping close so people couldn't hear.

"Fine, as good as we could be. Sam's a little nervous about the questions that Carly's lawyer will ask," I replied, speaking in the same volume of voice.

"She'll be fine," Spencer replied, and we straight after we heard: "ALL RISE!"

We stood up and the judge entered the room, immediately giving a sense of authority and importance into the room. We sat down as the judge did and Carly entered the room.

She stood in the accused dock and she looked awful. Her hair was greasy and matted to her face, and her face was pale, completely free of her usual make-up and brightness, instead replaced with a sense of depression.

"Court is in session," the judge announced, and slammed the hammer hard on his desk.

"This court is here to determine whether or not the accused – Miss Carlotta Taylor Shay – attempted to murder the victim – Miss Samantha Joy Puckett – on the day of the 4th of April 2010."

A.N: I know its short, but I wanted to build it up! Reviews are love :P Emma xoxo


	7. The Trial:Day One

A.N: I still don't own iCarly. In this chapter I have decided to include the events of iSaved Your Life. I have also mixed British law with American law, as I don't really know much about the latter.

Sam POV

I sat there and waited nervously as the judge spoke to the 2 lawyers. The first person to be called to the dock was Carly. The police officer spoke to her as she took her place in front of everyone. "Please raise you right hand." Carly did so obediently.

"Do you solemnly swear or affirm that the testimony you give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Carly placed her hand on the Bible as she said this and replied: "I do."

The judge then announced: "You may proceed."

Carly's lawyer stood up and addressed the jury. "Before I start, Your Honour, I am going to ask the jury one simple question. Do you believe that this young woman would be capable of the crime that she is accused of? That she could attempt to murder one of her best friends?"

The judge intervened and said: "That's enough, just get on with it."

The lawyer gave the judge a stern look and turned to face Carly. "Miss Shay, do you have any sort of jealousy or anger towards Samantha?"

She nodded, shaking and fiddling with her hands. "N-N-No."

"Do you or did you have sort of romantic feelings for Fredward Benson, Sam's boyfriend, as this is the single reason you are accused of this horrid crime?"

"No I didn't. But Freddie did fancy me, but I wasn't interested."

"Ok, thank you. Were you jealous or annoyed when Sam and Freddie began dating?" the lawyer asked, leaning onto her lectern.

"No, of course not." Freddie stood up and shouted: "BOLLOCKS!"

"QUIET!" screamed the judge, and slammed the hammer on his desk.

"I was annoyed that they didn't tell me, but I came round in the end," Carly continued.

"Ok, thank you. No further questions," she said, and sat back down.

The judge motioned for Kathy to stand up and ask her questions to Carly. "Miss Shay, were you happy when they got together?"

Carly pulled a face and replied: "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm not so sure, Carly. Recently, you and Freddie were involved after he saved your life by running in front of a taco truck that was going to hit you. After this, you two became romantically involved. Your Honour and the jury, I believe that this is enough to suggest that Carly still has feelings towards Freddie, don't you?"

The jury stared back with blank faces, and Kathy turned back to Carly. "Well, do you?"

Carly was beginning to get stressed, and her eyes let tears flow. "NO! NO! I DON'T! I thought I fell in love with him; but instead I fell in love with what he did."

"So, you admit that you have been romantically involved with Freddie before?"

She admitted defeat, and whispered: "Yes, I was."

Kathy said no further questions and the trial was broken for lunch. We met with Spencer and got some food at the local café, and again we were spotted and swarmed by the press. While we were sitting in there, CNN came on, and the reporter was stood outside the court. "Well, today is the start of the first day of the trial between Samantha Puckett and Carly Shay – stars of the popular web show, iCarly - but there has already been some drama. Rumours have been circulating round that Freddie – iCarly's technical producer and Sam's boyfriend – shouted something in court and used extremely offensive language."

Freddie pulled a face and threw his food at the TV. He looked angry, and I lightly stroked his arm, soothing and calming him down. He relaxed and held me close. "I'm sorry Sam, I just hate it when the reporters and journalists of the world change what we mean and manipulate into whatever they want to."

"It's ok," I replied, and he kissed the top of my head as I tightened my grip. We finished our food and headed back to the courtroom. Kathy was there to meet us. "Sam, you're going to go into the dock. It will be the same as what happened with Carly. Do you understand?"

I nodded and hugged Freddie one last time. He kissed me and rested his forehead on mine. "You'll be fine Sam, I promise. I love you." He kissed me again, and reluctantly let me go.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

The judge and jury arrived back into the courtroom and soon resumed the trial. I made the oath that Carly had made and waited for the questions. Kathy stood first and turned to face me. "Sam, how long have you been dating Freddie?"

"About two or three months," I replied, taking a deep breath and trying to composing myself.

"Ok, Sam. Has Carly been showing any signs of jealousy and anger towards you before you started dating Freddie?"

"No," I answered, "She was my best friend. She never judged me or was angry towards me. We had our arguments, but they were about stupid girl things, like money."

Kathy thanked me, sat down and Carly's lawyer stood. "Miss Puckett, what type of arguments did you and Carly have?"

"Money, clothes, boys, that type of thing."

"Have these ever leaded to some sort of violence?"

"No, never." She made eye contact with the jury and said: "No violence has ever been used to solve problems, so why would it be used for this non-existent argument?"

No! There was an argument! She tried to spilt me and Freddie up!" I shouted, crying my eyes out and making my mascara run.

Freddie POV

I sat and watched what Carly's lawyer was doing to Sam and how she was making her feel, and it broke my heart. She was visibly upset, and tears ran down her gorgeous cheeks. The judge noticed Sam was crying and adjourned the trial until tomorrow. We left the courtroom and a distressed Sam sprinted into my arms.

I held her close and stroked her long, blonde hair. She cried into my shoulder and moistened my shirt. I kissed her head and she pulled away. Her mascara had run and left black streams down her cheeks. I wiped them away with my thumb and kissed her passionately.

"Do you wanna go home?" I asked, caressing her face. She nodded and soon, we arrived in the safe haven of my apartment, and fell into bed holding and cherishing each other.

A.N: That's all, reviews are love! :P Emma xoxo


	8. The Trial:Day Two Part One

A.N: I still don't own iCarly.

Carly POV

I was happily dreaming about Freddie being my beautiful boyfriend and marrying him on a sunset beach, when I was woken – quite rudely might I add – by Spencer shaking my bed covers. The breeze he had created hit me like a harsh slap in the face. "Piss off Spencer, I need my sleep!" I shouted, and pulled my covers up over my head.

The movement stopped and I heard Spencer's footsteps head towards the door. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and released my grip on the duvet. I relaxed and closed my eyes to go back to sleep. Everything went black when suddenly there was a breeze again.

It was a much bigger one as Spencer had snatched the duvet from my grasp and pulled it away. "Come on kiddo, get up!" he enthused, lifting his arms to signal it.

"No!" I said, and curled into a ball on my bed.

"Ok then, you asked for it!" he said, and pulled on my ankles. I tried to grab my headboard to pull back but he was too quick. I was dragged off my bed and I put my hands down to steady my fall. Spencer let go of my ankles and threw some clothes at me. "Get these on," he said. "We have to go soon."

I quickly got washed and dressed, and grabbed some breakfast on the way from the Groovy Smoothie. We arrived at the courtroom, ready for the second day of the trail. On the first day, I was really nervous but after some time, I became used to it. Arriving in the corridor outside the court, I saw my lawyer, Vanessa, standing loaded with papers for the trial.

"Hello Carly," she said, and greeted me by shaking my hand.

"Hi," I said, but it felt as though we were making the situation happier than it actually was.

"Are you ready? Today they'll be going through what happened by using yours and Sam's accounts, but they will have to use Freddie aswell to clarify what Sam is saying, because her memory is still a little hazy. Do you understand?"

I nodded and we walked into the court. I stood in my defendant dock and waited patiently for the judge to arrive. I looked across to see Sam taking the stand. She looked pale and scared, but lit up looking at the audience. I followed her gaze and saw Freddie smiling encouragingly at her. Ugh. I feel sick.

The clerk shouted: "ALL RISE!" and the judge walked into the room. We sat down and the judge started us off. Sam stood up and her lawyer turned to address her.

"So Sam, can you describe as best as you can what happened after the dance?"

"Yeah, I think so. Carly and Freddie were dancing together at the Groovy Smoothie. I saw them and it upset me because I've always liked Freddie, I just never had the guts to tell him. I was upset so I ran away but Freddie caught up with me. He told me he loved me and he kissed me. That was when she caught us."

"Ok, thank you. What happened after that?"

"She slapped Freddie and she was crying. We went back to school, but it was still awkward. She pretended to make up with us, and be our friend. She bitched about me in PE. Then while I was upset about that, Jonah spoke to me, which I found very weird."

The judge intercepted and asked: "Excuse me, but who is Jonah?"

The lawyer turned to the judge and informed him: "Jonah is one of Sam's ex-boyfriend. She dumped him when he tried to kiss Carly."

The judge nodded and waved his hand for Sam to continue. She carried on: "He started to talk to me and help me when I was in trouble. But Freddie caught me in those positions with Jonah. He understandably jumped to conclusions and thought I was cheating on him. I tried to convince him I was faithful, but he didn't believe me. Then Carly announced on iCarly that I had kissed Jonah, when I didn't."

"Ok. And how was Freddie when he found out?"

"He was angry with me, and wouldn't talk to me. Carly called me a man-eating cow, and I was really shocked that she would do something like that to me. I was her best friend, after all. I was going to the dentist, so I was going to meet with my mum, but that was when I got hit."

"Thank you Sam. No further questions, Your Honour," she said, and sat back down.

Sam POV

Carly's lawyer stood up and turned to face me, her eyes staring directly into mine. It was kinds scary. "You said Jonah was one of your ex-boyfriends, yes?"

I nodded.

"And that Freddie caught you 2 in positions that made him jealous?"

I nodded again. "Well then, what is there to stop me and the jury here thinking that he wanted to get back together with you and that Carly isn't involved in any of this?"

Kathy had warned me that she would ask questions in a intimidating way, but it still hurt. I gulped and said: "Well, Carly announced that I had kissed him, when I hadn't."

"So?"

"I-I-I didn't kiss J-J-Jonah."

"Carly saw you. So it's her word against yours. And whose do you think we're going to believe?"

I broke down as it all became too much. The judge noticed my distress and adjourned for lunch. I ran from the stand and straight into Freddie's arms. He held me as I wept and kissed my head.

"Don't worry, Sam. They'll believe you. They have to. You're the victim here: not Carly. I promise that this will all be over soon, darling."

I sniggered at Freddie calling me "darling" and lifted my head up. He wiped my tears away with his thumb and kissed me. It was then that I knew that somehow, everything was going to be ok.

A.N: Reviews are love! :P Emma xoxo


	9. The Trial:Day Two Part Two

A.N: I still don't own iCarly.

Freddie POV

When I saw my sweetheart Sam in distress, it broke my heart in two. I hated to see her like this, especially when this was technically all Carly's doing. I held her as she cried, and when she calmed down, we went to the local café for some food.

We ordered our food, and Sam sat down, looking at the floor. She was obviously still hurt by what Carly's lawyer had said. I wrapped my arm around her and she snuggled into me, hiding her face in my shoulder. I put my head against hers, and soothed her. Our food came and we ate in silence, holding hands over the small table.

It was time to head back for Carly's account of what had happened. No doubt she would be bullshitting when she spoke. I held Sam's hand as we calmly walked back to the Court, avoiding all the questions from the press.

We made it inside and got back to the court. We took our seat as quietly as we could and saw that Carly was already inside and had taken the oath. Her lawyer stood and began proceedings.

"Miss Shay, could you please give us your account of what happened between you and Sam?"

Carly nodded and replied: "Well, me and Freddie both had dates to the dance and Sam was going to ask Gibby, but she didn't. I presumed that she had gone home, and me and Freddie went to the Groovy Smoothie together. The dates were still with us but they left soon after. Freddie asked me to dance, I said yes, and we danced there. Sam saw us and she was crying, but at the time I didn't know why. She ran away and Freddie ran after her. The next time I saw them there were snogging each other's faces off." **A.N: Snogging is English for make out**

Her lawyer nodded and asked: "So, were you annoyed when you found that they were together?"

Carly answered: "Yeah, I was. Freddie had fancied me for ages, and we had been a couple before, but I still had feelings for him. And then Sam just barged in. I slapped Freddie and ran away. We made up but of course I was still angry. We got back to school, and I was finding it hard to adjust to Sam and Freddie being together. Jonah was finding it hard to aswell, coz he had dated Sam, and a few days later I found Sam kissing him."

The lawyer turned to the judge and said: "Thank you, Your Honour. No further questions."

She sat down and Kathy stood to taker her place. "Carly, where exactly did you find Sam kissing Jonah, just out of curiosity?"

"I saw them after school, just before they got on the bus," she replied, but she seemed edgy.

"Carly, there is no use in trying to deny that this isn't the truth. You were simply jealous so you made it up, but none of the other attempts you tried worked."

"That's not true!" Carly shouted, leaning over the lectern towards Kathy. Kathy leaned towards her aswell and placed her hands calmly over the lectern. "Carly, even this didn't work, so you used the only way that would get rid of Sam once and for all."

"SHUT UP!" Carly screamed, sending the whole room into a deathly silence. Everyone seemed on edge as to what was going to happen next. "Carly, leave the lectern, and allow your brother to take your place."

Carly gasped and started to cry. "WHAT? YOU GOT MY BROTHER?"

Kathy addressed her and spoke reassuringly. "Yes, we did, because he also has his own account of what happened."

The security guards took Carly by the arms and began to escort her back to her place, but she kicking and screaming in protest. It took a while but the guards were too strong for Carly to handle, and she allowed herself to be taken back.

Spencer appeared from the courtroom corridor, and calmly walked up the take the stand. Kathy nodded at him and he nodded back, greeting her. "So Spencer," she asked, returning towards her own lectern. "What exactly are you here to tell us?"

"I'm here to tell you that Carly confessed to me that she had run Sam over. She told me to keep it a secret, but I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it. I told Sam and Freddie what she said, but although I love Carly and I always will, but I also think that Sam and Freddie deserve justice."

"Thank you very much, Spencer. And I also believe that what you are doing is very brave."

"Thank you Kathy. Well, what happened is that I came home from some shopping, and saw the door open with Carly crying on the couch. She told me to leave her, and she went upstairs for a shower. She came back down and told me that she was angry that Sam and Freddie were together and she told me she wanted to break them up. After that, she told me that she was the one who ran Sam over. I asked her why and she said it was because she wanted Freddie to herself. She wanted me to never tell anyone but I did what I thought was right and told Sam and Freddie."

Kathy thanked Spencer again, and he left the lectern. The judge finished the trial for the day, and said that tomorrow would be the last day, and that they would be judging the evidence for and against Carly. We all left the courtroom, and me and Sam left the building, ignoring the press's questions, and got a bus to head home.

Soon after, we reached my apartment and Sam took her jacket off. She seemed tense. "Baby, what's wrong?" I asked her, cuddling her close.

She returned the embrace and replied: "I'm just scared for Carly. She's gonna get sent down tomorrow."

"I know, sweetie. It'll be hard, but we'll get through it, I promise," I said and kissed her passionately. She responded in kind and lightly pushed me into the bedroom, and I fell on the bed with Sam on top of me.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

We made love for the first time that night and it was amazing. Sam kissed me one last time and fell asleep listening to the sound of my heartbeat, and I followed soon after.

A.N: That's all for now, I'll update in return for reviews! Emma xoxo


	10. The Trial:The Final Day

A.N: I still don't own iCarly; this is the final chapter of the trilogy!

Sam POV

I awoke to the sound of Freddie's alarm clock, blaring out from the tiny speakers. I groaned and lazily moved my hand to shut it up and when I did this, I felt movement under me as Freddie stretched his arms up.

I turned the alarm off, and Freddie cuddled me. "Good morning, Baby," he grinned, resting his chin on my head.

I moved my head up to face him and kissed him passionately. "Hey, you," I sighed, snuggling back into his warm, toned chest.

"Sam, I need to tell you something," Freddie said, and kissed the top of my head. I waited for him to continue and he went on: "Last night, it meant the world to me. It was the best night of my life. I just want you to know that, babe."

I looked back up at him, with tears in my eyes as I felt touched by the words he had just said. "It meant the world to me aswell, I love you," I replied, and kissed him again and we held each other close.

We stayed like that for a long time, just enjoying the moment. But soon we realised we were going to be late, so Freddie quickly dressed as I used the shower. I was finished fast and we ate breakfast, and left the apartment soon after.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

As this was the final day of the trial, there was more press than normal outside the court. Freddie held my hand as we fought through the sea of press, leading the way. We got inside and met up with Spencer and Kathy. She told us that today they would go through with the evidence that was stacked against Carly, including some that they managed to get from the car.

We took our seats in the courtroom and the judge arrived for the last time. The police officer who was in charge of our investigation took the stand with well-rehearsed confidence and flair. "Officer, what is your name?" Kathy asked.

"Detective Smith, ma'am," he replied, his gruff, manly voice filling the room and making me and Carly jump a little.

"Detective, could you please run through the evidence that you have against the defendant, Carlotta Shay?"

"Of course, ma'am," he said, and started his story. "First of all, when we were a couple of days into our inquiries, we came across some CCTV footage from the school. It showed a girl with looks similar to Miss Shay's, walking towards the teacher's car park. This is obviously significant because Sam was hit by Mr Howard's car."

"Thank you very much, Detective. Your Honour, we do have a copy of this CCTV," Kathy announced, and placed a tape into a TV in the centre of the courtroom, visible to the judge and the jury.

The tape only lasted a few minutes, but to me it felt like hours. The tape was finally stopped and ejected from the TV. The judge nodded, and turned to face the Detective.

"Do you have any other evidence to support the charges given to Miss Shay?" the judge asked, staring the Detective straight in the eyes.

"Yes, we do," he replied, keeping the judge's gaze. "We have some forensic evidence from the car used to run Miss Puckett over."

"Ok, what would that be?" the judge asked.

"We have found Miss Shay's fingerprints on the steering wheel and the driver door of the car," the Detective explained, and handed a sheet of paper to the judge. He read through the paper to the rest of the jury, and then handed it to them. They in turn read it too and then kept the paper for reference. The judge then dismissed everyone while the jury reached the verdict.

Freddie was marching up and down the narrow corridor, trying to pass the time. In half an hour, the jury will have reached their verdict. I held Freddie's hand as he turned, and he smiled at me and squeezed it. He also sat down next to me, and allowed me to fall into his warm, waiting arms.

After what seemed like an age, we were called back into the courtroom. We took our seats for the final time, and the head juror stood to give the verdict. Freddie squeezed my hand tightly as the clerk began to speak. "Jury, do you find Miss Carlotta Shay guilty or not guilty on the charge of the attempted murder of Miss Samantha Puckett?" he asked.

I held Freddie's hand as tightly as I could without hurting him and he returned the gesture, as we waited for the verdict to be given. I could almost hear imaginary tense-building music in my head, but it was my heartbeat, pumping violently through my brain and body.

It seemed forever, but the jury made their decision and finally said: "Guilty." I let out a huge sigh of relief and Freddie did the same. We hugged in happiness, at the thought of finally having justice for what Carly had done to me. I leaned over Freddie's shoulder, and stared deep into Carly's eyes. She was crying, her mascara streaming down her pink cheeks. She gulped and I did the same, trying to hold a different kind of tears back.

I didn't notice Freddie pulling away from me, and he followed my gaze. He held me close, and whispered in my ear: "She'll be fine, I promise." I accepted this and buried the side of my face into his muscular shoulder.

After the court had calmed down once the verdict had been given, the judge turned to address Carly. "Miss Carlotta Shay, you have let down a lot of people and lost the trust of the ones you love the most. You have committed a terrible crime to your best friend for one of the most stupid reasons. You have been found guilty and I sentence you to 5 years in juvie, with a parole looking at 2 years." With that, he slammed the hammer down on the lectern to signal the end of the trial.

We left the courtroom with a sense of happiness that this was all finally over. I smiled for the first time in a long time, and headed home elated. Freddie opened the door to his apartment and we went into the bedroom, where we passionately made love, and feel asleep, deep in each other's dreams.

A.N: That's all for this trilogy, but I will be starting my completely new story, iMarried Freddie, soon! Thanks so much for reading and reviews are love! Emma xoxo


End file.
